Four Tickets
by GingerWholock
Summary: My little-big twist on part of The Blind Banker. Rated because of future chapters, and the fact that this is my first fanfic and the ratings confuse me.
1. Surprise

_AN: Ok, this is my first fanfic (ever) so be nice! (Or not, how am I going to stop you?) This is my take on the circus scene from 'The Blind Banker'. I know there's lots (well, two) of fanfics like this already, but I thought of this before I read them, I swear! (By 'like this' I mean the person involved not the actual fanfic.)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine (yet.)_

John Watson walked into the Chinese 'circus', and headed straight to collect their (his and Sarah's) tickets.

"Hi, I have two tickets reserved for tonight," he stated.

"And what's the name?"

"Holmes," he replied, he felt weird using someone else's name.

John took a brief moment to look around while the bloke at the desk searched round for the tickets, an uncomfortable silence falling between him and his 'date'.

"Actually, I have four in that name," the man from the box said.

"No I don't think so, we only booked two."

"Then I phoned back and got some for myself as well," came that voice that Watson knew to well. Sherlock Holmes.

"Wait, why would you need two? There's only one of you," Holmes raised an eyebrow, " Oh dear god there's two of you, isn't there?"

"No, there is not two of me, though there is someone who's like me but isn't me," Sherlock moved to the entrance and stared at the street.

"Ok, well. This is Sarah," John introduced, nudging her forward a bit.

"Hello," she greeted, but got no response. Sherlock was in his on little world again.

Suddenly, he shoved the tickets in his pocket and stood up to his full height (which was pretty tall.)

"What are you doing?" questioned Watson, eyeing Holmes' sudden change in demeanour.

"Preparing."

"For what?"

A taxi pulled up and a young girl, around thirteen, stepped out. She scanned the area, then her eyes fell on Sherlock. Her face lit up into a beaming smile.

"UNCLE SHERLOCK!" she screamed, and started sprinting towards him.

"For that."

Seconds later he was struck full belt by a hug tha could have killed if he didn't know what was coming.

_I know, it was short, and probably not very good...stay tuned for the next chapter, if you've bothered to read this and find it remotely interesting. Review please! Bad comments (also known as 'constructive criticism') go straight over my head, don't worry! Also, the next chapter will have more info on the mysterious niece...of doom! …ok not doom. _


	2. Introductions

_AN: Ok, so in this chapter I'll be introducing a new character (sort of) that probably doesn't exist in the original Sherlock Holmes, but they're vital to the story. In a way. Olivia Poulet, Benedict's girlfriend, is in Sherlock too, but I can't find out who she plays! Anyone know? Also, thanks for review! _

_Disclaimer: If it was mine, then this would be a dream. If it was a dream, then there would be cookies. -Looks around- Nope. No cookies. _

"Lizzie?" came a raspy voice. Well, your voice would be raspy too if you had a teenager with her arms rapped around your neck. Obviously, Sherlock was hugging back, just less vigorously.

"Yeah?" Lizzie replied, not knowing the full extent of her 'hug'.

"As boring as it is, I need to breath too."

"Oh, sorry!" Lizzie let go immediately, and would of fell backwards if John hadn't of stepped in from behind and steadied her.

Back to her normal balance, Lizzie turned round and introduced herself, seeing as Sherlock probably wouldn't.

"Eliza Holmes, Sherlock's niece, pleased to meet you. Oh, and thanks." Sherlock smiled at Lizzie's confidence, she had always been like that.

"Hi, John Watson, and this is Sarah," Watson said, gesturing to Sarah. "Wait, you're his niece? Won't that make your dad..."

"Have a little imagination John. I had a sister," Sherlock decided it was about time he was joined in the conversation.

"Ok...had?" John asked, confusion carved into his face. Lizzie tensed up and grabbed onto Sherlock's forearm. Sherlock too tensed up and looked at her sympathetically.

"No. Don't look at me like that. You knew her longer!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"You were her daughter."

"You were her brother!"

John and Sarah stood there awkwardly, with confused expressions plastered on their faces, clearly not catching on to what the Holmes' were implying.

"What are you guys talking about? Were?" John managed to ask, passing a look to Sarah that read '_sorry you're here for this_'. She smiled in response, getting the message. She understood, but John didn't have a clue. It must have been one of those days where his brain is mush.

"My sister, Lizzie's mother. Penny. She," Sherlock hesitated, "She died of cancer four years ago."

The looks on John and Sarah's faces would have been a picture if it wasn't such a depressing situation. Lizzie wound her arm around her uncle's waste and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry," John said, almost whispering.

Something raged in Sherlock's eyes. "Why should you be sorry? It's the doctors fault! If they had of treated her earlier..."

"Sherlock! It's not their fault...ok it might have been," argued Lizzie. It was a weak argument, and it backfired, but she could tell that John and Sarah were doctors and she didn't want to offend them.

John was shocked by Sherlock's reaction, as it was completely different to his usual no-emotion sociopathic mask. He could also see why he was angry, but doctors make mistakes. Everyone does.

Lizzie cleared her throat.

"Shall we go in?" she asked, desperate to change the conversation from her deceased mother.

Everyone nodded, they were all desperate to escape the awkward atmosphere that had formed.

_Don't shoot me! I didn't want to make her Mycroft's daughter, and since other siblings haven't been mentioned (well, it probably has in the original books, but I haven't read them) so I decided to stick a sister in there. So there it is! Chapter two! Review? It's good for you!_


	3. Fight

_Chapter three! Happy I've got this far! Not that I had doubts...I wasn't sure if I was going to play out the whole episode but with Lizzie in it...but I'm going to. It's better than skipping the whole episode and sticking her in the aftermath. Or is it? Opinions anyone?_

_Disclaimer: Hasn't been mine for the past two chapters, what makes you think this one's any different?_

Lizzie stood in the airy hall, engrossed in the performance before her. That is, she _was, _until she felt a slight shift in the air behind her. She turned around to see her uncle was swiftly making his way towards the curtains, unseen to anyone but her. She stole a quick glance to John then quickly but quietly followed him.

She snook up behind him, leaned towards his ear and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Sherlock had obviously anticipated this, but that didn't stop him flinching slightly at the sudden voice.

Lizzie noticed. "Aw, did I scare you?" she teased. In return she got the glare of death and a hand over her mouth.

"Sh." As if he knew it would happen, the door opened. Sherlock and Lizzie quickly ducked into a costume rail. It was the woman from the show!

She walked over to her dressing table and checked her phone, before glancing over to the costume rail. This forced the two detectives hiding there to swoop down into a crouch, causing the coat hangers to rattle. Luckily, the woman seemed to have disregarded it and walked off.

Lizzie started to get up, but Sherlock held her down, signalling that they wait. Only when they heard the door open and close again did they think it was safe to get up.

"That was a close one," Lizzie murmured, before turning round and investigating a bag that she thought looked suspicious. In it was none other than the spray paint used to spray the Chinese numbers. She gave Sherlock a smug look before passing him the can. He smiled.

"Found you." They both got up and walked towards the mirror on the dressing table. Sherlock sprayed a thick yellow line on it, however Lizzie was more interested in the figure standing behind them.

"Err, Uncle Sherlock?"

"Wha-...oh."

In a flash, the Holmes' turned round to be met by a man with a sword. _Great. This is NOT how I planned on spending this evening, _thought Lizzie.

The man took a swing against Sherlock, but, him being him, he saw it coming and managed to dodge it. Lizzie managed to find something to defend herself with, then threw some random item towards her uncle.

"Sherlock!" He caught it just in time, then bashed the masked man on the head.

Outside, watching the performance, John noticed the curtains moving. _I've been living with Sherlock for too long, I'm beginning to 'notice' things! _

Meanwhile, back in the fight, Sherlock managed to push their foe to the ground, only for him the jump back up to his feet and kicking Sherlock through the curtain, ninja style. The man followed, flipping off the slightly-heightened area, whilst Lizzie decided to simply jump down.

The crowd looked shocked, everyone unsure as to what they should do, except John, who ran over and attempted to tackle the ninja man. The only outcome to this was the doctor being kicked to the ground.

While the fight was going on, the man that had been performing the 'deadly Chinese bird spider, took of his mask and legged it.

Lizzie found herself knocked on the ground, with the man who had been fighting them standing over her. Just as he was about to attack, Sarah decided to make her entrance and bashed him over the head with a stick. Twice. He fell to the ground and Lizzie looked up thankfully.

Sherlock and John ran over and Lizzie pulled off the shoe of the once threatening man lying on the floor. His foot revealed the tattoo she knew would be there.

"How did you know what to look for?" John inquired, catching his breath.

"I read the case file when I was bored. Sounds like fun." Lizzie got to her feet, "Well, that was...interesting. Definitely interesting."

She started laughing, causing Sherlock to join in.

"Just like old times, eh Lizzie?"

The young Holmes smiled, "Yeah, but the 'old times' were a little more dangerous. You know, men with guns, almost being beheaded, all that jazz."

If only she knew what the rest of her visit had in store.

_Yeah, yeah, cheesy ending, I know. And I'll have to put Anderson in some future chapter. And you still don't know much about Lizzie. All in due time! _

_And again, review? I'll give you a hypothetical high-five! _


	4. Injury

_Hi guys! I know I haven't updated for a while, it's just been a stressful week. I wasn't planning on writing today but I had sudden inspiration! _

_Disclaimer: It's mine! It's mine!...Oh wait. No it isn't._

It took Lizzie a moment to realise that Sherlock wasn't following her, John and Sarah out of the hall. She turned around, causing the others to turn as well, and walked other to where Sherlock was standing.

He was just standing there, his eyes looking out to nowhere, a look of shock on his face, which was rare to see on the detective. The shock was mixed with another expression. It looked like..._fear?_

Lizzie waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. "Sherlock? Are you ok?"

John and Sarah finally realised what happened and was quickly making their way over to where Lizzie and Sherlock was standing. John starting inspecting a nasty looking wound on the left side of his head. Well, Lizzie thought it looked nasty, seeing as it was bleeding and all.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" John asked quietly. For a moment Sherlock didn't do anything, then he slowly shook his head up and down. He winced. Bad idea. Nausea threatening to overcome him, he decided to sit down so he wouldn't fall down later.

John slid down with him, still inspecting the wound.

"Can you speak?" Again, it took a moment for Sherlock to answer.

"Yes," came the croaky reply.

"Then...what's wrong?"

Sherlock hesitated. "I," he cleared his throat, "I can't see."

Nothing happened for a minute, until Lizzie stepped forward and hugged her uncle. John snapped into doctor mode. And decided to ask stupid questions.

"You can't see?" he asked.

Sherlock continued to stare into space. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie and Sarah (Sherlock tried to, but failed) gave him a look that said 'that-is-an-incredibly-stupid-question'.

"Yes John, I'm quite sure. You know, since everything is black and it doesn't make a difference if my eyes are open or closed," Sherlock replied, his words laced with sarcasm.

"I was only asking! So you can't see anything at all? Not even colours or lights?"

"Yes. I see a colour. Black."

"Oh ha ha. Well, obviously the blindness is caused by the wound to the head, but I can't tell why so we should call an ambulance soon. Sarah, could you do that please?" John turned to Sherlock. "All I can give you for the time being is a cloth or something to stop the bleeding." John went to full doctor mode, looking around for something they could use.

"Yes sir," Sherlock joked. "But no ambulance." He became serious.

"Yes ambulance."

"Why?"

"Because a) You were hit on the head. b) You probably have concussion and c) because you are currently blind. Good enough reasoning for you?"

Sherlock was about to argue when he got cut off by the sound of sirens coming from outside.

"That was fast," Lizzie commented, who was still half-hugging Sherlock.

"Thanks Sarah," said John. He and Sarah walked off to show the paramedics where to go, and John will probably end up explaining that the events of the night weren't unusual and how sorry he is.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Lizzie, who was trying to make conversation.

"You already know, don't you?" Sherlock gave her a small smug grin. The family moment was interrupted by John and Sarah returning with two paramedics.

"Mr Holmes? I'm Emily Morrison, can I call you Sherlock?" Sherlock was momentarily shocked by the new voice, but didn't show it. _I bet she's a brunette, _he thought.

"If you want."

"Right Sherlock, we're going to have to move you to the ambulance now, ok?" Sherlock nodded and Lizzie helped him up.

"Are you his daughter?" Emily asked. This caused the group to crack up, another person had fallen into the trap. Lizzie managed to compose herself long enough to reply.

"No, I'm his niece, Lizzie Holmes," Lizzie put her hand out and Emily took it.

"Right, of we go then, come on Sherlock!" Emily exclaimed.

Sherlock leaned over and whispered in Lizzie's ear,

"Does she realise I'm thirty-four?" The younger Holmes laughed, right out, drawing attention to herself. She smiled and carried on talking to her uncle.

"Ok, Sherlock, where are we now?" she asked.

"Outside," Sherlock replied.

"Genius! Ok, ok, erm, what's Emily's hair colour?" Lizzie started to get excited.

"Is she a brunette?" Sherlock asked, glad to finally find out if he was right or not.

"Yes! This is brilliant, how did you know?" Of course he was right.

"I guessed," Sherlock replied. Lizzie seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

John snorted. "You don't guess. How did you do it?"

The other paramedic came and guided Sherlock into the ambulance.

"Only one of you are allowed to come in with him," he said.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Sherlock called from inside the ambulance. Lizzie turned to John.

"You go, I need to talk to Sarah," he said. Lizzie nodded and stepped up into the ambulance.

"Hey, Uncle Sherlock, guess what, you have me to annoy you _all _the way to the hospital!"

Sherlock groaned. He could really do with some sedatives around about now.

_I know, it took me ages to update, and this chapter is very good or long, but I had to write something! You're lucky, I wasn't going to update today, but I did, so yay! I really need to stop using commas...and ellipses. So yeah, I'm cruel. Hows Sherlock supposed to do his job if he can't see? I'm going to have to figure it out and then update! I should stop using exclamation marks as well. But I'm not going to. I'll try and update my over story soon too, probably this week. As always, review! Do eet! Do eet now! Or not. Whatever you want._

_Also, who else likes Russians? I love them, I don't know why, but they're awesome._


	5. Authors apology and good news

Hello guys! I apologise profoundly for never updating this. I have some good news and some bad news.

Bad news: I will never complete this. I have given up (shoot me).

Good news: Someone else WILL. Give a hand to **Arlothia**, she is now in charge. –claps loudly-

So there you go, Arlothia is taking over, so now you can ask her. Mhuahahahaha! But really guys, it's going to end awesomely. You can just tell. So, watch out for it. It'll be around.

(Sherlock returns this summer).


End file.
